June Norway
' ' "Life is like a cup of tea, to be filled to the brim and enjoyed with friends."-'June '♥Basic Info♥ ♥Personality♥ June is a very antisocial girl. She isn't very social due to her Social Anxiety and due to her background. When she meets people she tries to not talk to them to long because she gets nervous and shy. She can be very sweet and kind though. But on the other hand she can be really cold and rude, only if something happened though. June loves taking pictures and singing so she tries to have fun even though it can get lonely sometimes. ♥Appearance♥ June is a gorgeous young lady. She has exquisite feminine features that are uneasily forgotten. She has beautiful brown eyes with some darker brown specks, healthy and long brown hair that is every so often dyed a lighter shade, light skin tone, and sparkling white, straight teeth. Her waist is thin and so are her arms, which are also lengthy. Though June's legs are long and slightly thin, she has muscular calves and thighs due to her playing many sports such as Hockey and Volleyball. ♥Background♥ June grew up in Phoenix, Arizona being born on January 27th, 2000. She grew up with her sister, Emily Norway, who was eleven years older then June, her brother, Derik Norway, who was two years older than her and her two golden retrievers, Ricky & Butterscotch. Her father started to be moved from different states due to his job so June has to move a lot. Suddenly at the age of eight, Emily and Butterscotch were hit by a fast moving truck but June was pushed out of the way with Ricky. Emily was rushed to the hospital while Butterscotch was rushed to the vet. Neither of them made a recovery and June lost them both. Her parents blamed her for it and got a divorce. Her father took her and her mother took her brother. June and Derik has to switch houses now and then and sometimes they would both stay with their mother. Her parents started to abuse her, becoming depressed and drunk, which is when she started to cut. Soon she moved away to Chicago, Illinois at the age of thirteen. Once night she was kidnapped and gang raped, being given a belly piercing to 'remember' them. She was missing for over a month before she was finally found and the gang was arrested, but the damage was already done. And soon she moved to Houston Texas, now at the age of fifteen, she met Darren Lasca. They soon fell in love and started to date. She had to move away and he was furious and he broke up with her. She moved away to Miami, California, heartbroken. In Miami she met Daniel Morris. She fell in love with him and they started to date until June broke up with him when she found out he was cheating on her. She moved to Cleveland Ohio where she tried to commit suicide twice. They moved away from that state right away and moved away again. Soon school started up and this school wasn't the best. She started to get bullied and abused and one of them, raped her and forced her to be his 'girlfriend'. She carried that burden, not trusting anyone anymore. She used to be so social but she was turning antisocial because of what was happening to her. She never would have a friend anymore. Until she came to Lakewood Academy Highschool and met Ashley, Lark and Mikayla. She became a Queen and best friends with the three. That was where her story ended, and that is also where is began.. Later in her story, there was a shooting near June's house and her mother and brother were involved. Her mother passed away and soon there was a shooting at her school, Derik being apart of it. She was forced to shoot him in the head before he killed her and her friends. She was heart broken before she started to get dogs. First she got Spike and Trigger in Miami, Willow, Sage, Chance and Cookie in Cleveland and Bella, Ella, Leo and Ziva along with Ziva's fox cub Dinozzo and the Bengal Tiger Rama in Lakewood. Soon she began to date Jason and saw Mikki & Celia again. ♥Relations♥ ♥Gallery♥ Gallery of June, some Memories, her Pets, & her House ♥Favourites♥ Table ♥Fears♥ Table Category:Characters